2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Garfield)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active season since 2005. This season also saw the most major hurricane landfalls since that year. This season has regarded as "a big comeback compared to 2013.", due to it's high activity, and intense systems. In July, Hurricane Andrea reached category 2 intensity in the Bay of Campeche and struck Mexico. August saw Hurricane Erin, which struck Florida as a category 4. September was a very active month. Fernand was a weak but damaging storm. Humberto was the strongest hurricane to hit the Florida Panhandle since Hurricane Ivan. Imelda was the strongest hurricane to hit Nicaragua since Hurricane Felix. In October, storms were fairly weak, except for Rebekah, which was initially the only category 5 hurricane of 2019, until Humberto's upgrade. Rebekah took a traditional Caribbean track. In November, Tanya became a rare major hurricane and worsened the damage in Nicaragua from Imelda. The season ended with Subtropical Storm Van in early December. ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/07/2017 till:14/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Andrea (C2)" from:25/07/2017 till:30/07/2017 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:01/08/2017 till:05/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:07/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:15/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Erin (C4)" from:25/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:07/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Fernand (C1)" from:10/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:12/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Humberto (C5)" from:15/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Imelda (C4)" barset:break from:21/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Jerry (C3)" from:26/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:30/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:05/10/2017 till:07/10/2017 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:10/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Melissa (C1)" from:12/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:16/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Nestor (C1)" from:20/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:21/10/2017 till:30/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Pablo (C2)" from:28/10/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C5 text:"Rebekah (C5)" from:01/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Sebastian (C1)" barset:break from:15/11/2017 till:20/11/2017 color:C3 text:"Tanya (C3)" from:05/12/2017 till:09/12/2017 color:TS text:"Van (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Andrea After an inactive June, a Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa. It moved through the Atlantic with no further development. However, in early July, Invest 90L entered the Caribbean, where conditions were more favorable. The system began to organize. Tropical Depression One was declared on July 8, and it made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula 6 hours later. The Depression entered the Bay of Campeche, and intensified into Tropical Storm Andrea, the first named storm of the 2019 season. Waters were vary warm in the Bay, and Andrea rapidly intensified. Andrea developed a well-defined eye, and peaked as a C2 Hurricane with winds of 110 mph, but had a very low pressure that would fit a major hurricane. Andrea made landfall in Mexico on July 13, and dissipated the following day, with moderate impact. Tropical Storm Barry Another Tropical Wave began to organize as it approached the Caribbean. Tropical Depression Two formed near the Leeward Islands on July 25. Despite forecasting to become a storm quickly, it stayed a depression as it moved through the Leewards. On July 28, gale-force winds were discovered, and Tropical Storm Barry was named on July 28. Barry moved at a fairly quick pace to the west, with only slow intensification occurring. Barry peaked on July 29, with winds of 60 mph. The next morning, Barry made landfall in Nicaragua, and dissipated over Honduras that afternoon. Barry caused only light impacts. The remnants of Barry would later contribute to the formation of Tropical Storm Dalila in the Pacific. Hurricane Chantal A low pressure area became a Tropical Depression on August 1. It was forecast to move slowly in the open waters and peak at 45 mph. However, the system paralleled the Florida coast, and intensified into Tropical Storm Chantal in the Gulf stream. Chantal became a hurricane on August 2. Chantal developed a clear eye, and Chantal made landfall on Georgia with winds on 90 mph, on the evening of August 2. Chantal dumped heavy rains throughout the Carolinas. The weakened Tropical Storm moved through Virginia, and dissipated as it exited the coast on August 5. Chantal caused moderate damage. Tropical Storm Dorian A weak area of low pressure was positioned in a hostile environment in early August. The system was invested, but was not forecast to develop. However, thunderstorms and convection drastically increased, and advisories on Tropical Depression Four began on August 7. Shear kept the system weak, and did not leave until August 9, when it intensified into Tropical Storm Dorian. Dorian slowly meandered north of the Bahamas, and peaked on August 10, with winds of 65 mph. Dorian than headed northeast and became extratropical on August 11, with minimal land impact. Hurricane Erin A Tropical Depression formed from a Tropical Wave on August 15. In the favorable Caribbean, it intensified into Tropical Storm Erin. Within 12 hours, Erin had a well-defined eye and was developing banding features, causing Erin to be upgraded to hurricane intensity on August 16. Erin continued to intensify, and became a major hurricane on August 17. Hurricane warnings were put up for Cuba, where Erin made landfall at peak intensity. Despite this, damage was light. Erin then struck Florida at this same peak. Due to Erin's fast motion, it didn't last long enough to cause severe damages. Erin only caused around $900 Million in damage. Erin accelerated into the open Atlantic, and became extratropical on August 24. The name Erin was not retired. Tropical Depression Six A Tropical Depression spawned from a low pressure area on August 25. Initially expected to become a named storm, TS warnings were posted in Texas. However, the system remained disorganized, and it moved into Texas on August 27. It dissipated the next day. The only impacts were heavy rains in Texas, which was considered beneficial. Hurricane Fernand A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa, and organized into a Tropical Depression on September 7. It intensified into Fernand the next morning. Fernand moved west, and intensified at a stable pace. Fernand became a hurricane on September 10, and struck the Yucatan Peninsula, becoming a big disaster there. Lots of mudslides contributed 68 of the storm's 81 fatalities. Fernand weakened, but it re-intensified. Fernand struck Texas on September 12, with winds of 80 mph. This was the same area struck by TD Six a few days earlier, so the ground was moist. Because of this, Fernand's impacts combined with the already moistened ground caused lots of collapses, which was one of the main factors to Fernand's high damage toll. Fernand also killed 13 in Texas. Two people fell into a sinkhole and died. Fernand accelerated to the east, and the convection dissipated over Illinois on September 15. Fernand was one of the worst Texas hurricanes, and the damage and deaths from this storm caused Fernand's name to be retired. Tropical Storm Gabrielle A low pressure area intensified into a TD on September 10. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Gabrielle, and intensified to its peak of 50 mph, and struck Florida. Gabrielle moved over Florida and exited into the open Atlantic. Wind shear tore the system apart until it dissipated on September 14. Gabrielle brought light impacts to Florida. Hurricane Humberto Main Article: Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Humberto was the strongest hurricane to make landfall on Florida since Hurricane Ivan. It formed from a Tropical wave on September 12. Moving slowly westward, Tropical Storm Humberto was declared on September 13. Humberto intensified at a quick rate, and Hurricane Humberto was declared on September 14. On September 15, Humberto struck Jamaica, with winds of 105 mph. Moderate to High damage was sustained, and Humberto moved west. Humberto became a major hurricane late on September 16, and it weakened to a C2 and struck Cuba with 110 mph winds, worsening damage in areas still recovering from Erin. Despite predictions keeping Humberto weak, favorable conditions in the Gulf of Mexico allowed rapid intensification, and Humberto was a major hurricane again on September 18. Humberto peaked west of Tampa, Florida on September 18, with 155 mph winds. At this time, Humberto attained category 5 intensity briefly on September 19. Humberto struck Pensacola, Florida with 145 mph winds. Humberto caused severe damage in the city, rivaling that of Hurricanes Ivan, and Dennis. Humberto roared northeast across the United States, and transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on September 20. The storm caused severe damage throughout the northeast United States as an extratropical cyclone. Humberto was upgraded to category 5 intensity in post analysis. Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Imelda was the strongest hurricane to hit Nicaragua since Hurricane Felix. It originated from a tropical wave that developed in the Caribbean. I became a storm on September 15, and rapidly intensified into a hurricane. Imelda's intensification was some of the quickest that year. Imelda was a major hurricane on September 17. Estimates state Imelda could have been a C5 if it hadn't done an eyewall replacement cycle. Imelda became a C4 as it approached Nicaragua, and warnings were posted in that country. Imelda made landfall at peak intensity, but damages were less than anticipated. Imelda dissiptaed over Honduras's mountains on September 21. Imelda only caused $411 million in damage. The name Imelda stayed on the name list. Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Jerry was the strongest incarnation of Jerry. It formed from a Tropical wave on September 21. Gradual intensification ensued as it was located in generally favorable conditions. Jerry became a hurricane on September 23. A lack of steering currents caused a very slow motion to the west, as Jerry attained category 2 intensity, and developed a well-defined eye. On September 27, Jerry became a major hurricane, and for a short time, threatened the east coast. However, a ridge would push Jerry along the typical Cape Verde route. Jerry weakened to a storm, but briefly became a hurricane again before dissipating on October 2. Tropical Storm Karen A low pressure are became a depression on September 26, in the Bay of Campeche. It intensified into Tropical Storm Karen shortly after. Karen moved west into the coast of Mexico on September 28, and dissipated shortly after. Karen had only light impacts. Tropical Storm Lorenzo On September 30, a Tropical Depression formed in the caribbean sea. It initially failed to intensify into a named storm, and weakened as it crossed Hispaniola. It dissipated initially on October 4. However, the storm regenerated on October 6, and finally intensified into a named storm. Lorenzo moved east for two days, and dissipated on October 7. Lorenzo caused 7 fatalities in Haiti. Hurricane Melissa A Tropical Depression formed from a low pressure area in the Gulf of Mexico on October 10. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Melissa. Melissa intensified into a hurricane on October 12, under favorable conditions. Melissa peaked at 75 mph, and struck Florida as a minimal hurricane. It instantly weakened to a tropical storm, and moved through the United States. Melissa's remnants were last noted on October 16, near the great lakes. Melissa caused moderate impacts on the United States. Tropical Depression Fifteen A Tropical Depression formed on October 12. As this depression formed from a struggling invest in unfavorable conditions, it was not expected to intensify. It peaked when it formed, with 35 mph winds. Fifteen dissipated on October 14, with no impacts. Hurricane Nestor A weak Tropical Wave unexpectedly formed into a Tropical Depression on October 16. The next day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Nestor. Plagued by unfavorable conditions for several days, Nestor fluctuated in intensity, at one point weakening to a depression. However, on October 24, shear lessened around the system, and Nestor rapidly intensified, becoming a strong category 1 hurricane at peak intensity. Nestor raced off to the north and transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on October 28. Tropical Storm Olga A low pressure area situated over Texas organized into a rare Tropical Depression inland. It moved off the coast of Louisiana, and intensified into Tropical Storm Olga on October 21. For two days, Olga intensified, as it dropped heavy amounts of rain on Louisiana and nearby states. On October 23, Olga made landfall on Louisiana with 70 mph winds. Olga dissipated by that evening. Olga caused large amounts of flooding in Louisiana that caused at least $4.5 Billion in damage. Because of this, along with 14 deaths, Olga's name was retired. Hurricane Pablo Pablo formed from a Tropical Wave on October 21. The depression moved very slowly, and intensified into Tropical Storm Pablo on October 24. Moving a little faster, and curving to the east, Pablo became a hurricane on October 26. It peaked as a category 2 hurricane on October 29, and weakened shortly after. Pablo passed north of the Canary Islands as a category 1 hurricane, and struck the islands with tropical storm force winds. Pablo became extratropical on October 30, and moved through Europe as an extratropical cyclone. Hurricane Rebekah A well-defined Tropical Wave organized in the main development region on October 27. The next day, sufficient circulation and thunderstorms led to the declaration of a Tropical Depression, which became Rebekah that night. Rebekah slowly intensified as it approached the Leeward Islands, and passed through them, bringing 80 mph winds and plenty of rain. Once situated in the Caribbean, above-average SSTs and low shear allowed for unusual late season rapid intensification. Rebekah intensified into a major hurricane on November 2. At this point, recon jets were flying into the system constantly. Rebekah continued this rapid intensification trend. On November 3, a recon jet found sustained winds of 140 kt, and Rebekah was upgraded to a category 5 hurricane, only the second on record in the month of November. Soon after, Rebekah underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, and weakened for a short time. Soon after, Rebekah became much more organized, and on November 5, Rebekah attained peak intensity, with winds of 165 mph, and a minimum pressure of 901 millibars, making Rebekah the strongest atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Wilma. Rebekah began to weaken as it neared the Yucatan, as warm air from the country got entrained in the cyclone. Rebekah struck the Yucatan on November 7, with 160 mph winds. However, damage here was less than anticipated. Rebekah quickly entered the Bay of Campeche, and reached a secondary peak of 120 mph as it struck the mainland. Rebekah had a much larger impact, as 195 of the 213 deaths occurred here. Rebekah quickly weakened over Mexico, and degenerated into a remnant low on November 9. Hurricane Sebastien Another late season tropical wave became a Tropical Depression on November 1. Favorable conditions allowed for Sebastian to be named on November 2. A ridge pushed Sebastian around the Tropical Atlantic, and the storm attained peak intensity on November 7, with 90 mph winds. Wind shear soon increased, and Sebastian began to weaken. Sebastian became extratropical on November 9, with minimal land impacts. Hurricane Tanya An area of low pressure formed in the south Caribbean on November 6. The system was thought to have dissipated as it was heavily sheared by Hurricane Rebekah as it passed to the north. The system reorganized on November 12. Gradual development led to a Tropical Depression on November 15. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Tanya. Low shear and warm water allowed for further intensification. Tanya almost took a reverse route, but a low pushed Tanya west. Tanya became a major hurricane on November 18, making 2019 the first season on record to have two major hurricanes in November. Tanya struck Nicaragua at peak intensity that evening. The mountains in the region quickly tore the storm apart, fully dissipating it on the 20th. Tanya only worsened the damage here from Hurricane Imelda a few months earlier. Subtropical Storm Van An extratropical cyclone began to take on subtropical characteristics north of Haiti. It quickly organized into Subtropical Storm Van, making 2019 the second season on record to use the V name for a tropical cyclone. Van moved rather erratically, executing a cyclonic loop. Van raced to the west and was determined extratropical on December 9, ending the active 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Season Effects Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used for the 2013 season. Storms were named Imelda, Nestor, Rebekah, and Van for the first time in 2019. Retirement On April 25, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Fernand, Humberto, Olga, and Rebekah from List #5, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Ford, Harrison, Orla, and Ruth for the 2025 season. Name List For 2025 Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons